As The Word Falls Down
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: <html><head></head>But I'll be there for you, As the word falls down. "Porque às vezes, a fé não é o suficiente." -VERSÃO EDITADA!</html>


**As The World Falls Down**

Autora: Myal. L. Black – no 6v, aka YAH. BOUT

Beta: Camila – aka Miih, no 6v

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Fict feitapara o For the Win e o Chall TG!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**~ Versão Editada!**

**Primeiro, obrigada a todos que leram a fict, e me desculpem a bagunça, só que eu tinha postado correndo por causa do FTW, e depois não editei... Isso não é uma boa desculpa, mas...**

**No mais, obrigada a todos do 6V, sem vocês e principalmente, a galera da TG, eu não estaria aqui, obrigado.**

**E como sempre, agradeço a Miih, que beta as minhas loucuras, e ainda gosta delas.. Obrigado por salvar isso daqui...**

Harry não poderia estar mais feliz.

A guerra havia acabado, ele estava junto de seus amigos, ele era um auror e Ginny era a sua esposa.

Nada podia ser mais perfeito...

Era o que Harry achava, até que Ginny, em uma manhã de outono lhe deu o maior presente do mundo: um filho, ela estava grávida! O moreno tinha certeza que, nada no mundo poderia ser melhor. Era como se o mundo tivesse visto tudo o que ele passou, e além de lhe devolver tudo o que já lhe pertencia, ela lhe deu uma recompensa. Harry não podia precisar em palavras o que era ser pai.

Ele sabia que, nem se vivesse um milhão de anos poderia amar alguém mais do que o seu filho – ou sua filha.

Ele acreditava que, com a sua família completa nada poderia ser melhor.

_Ginny nunca se sentiu tão só._

"_Será que eu sou um monstro?" a ruiva pensou, perdida em sua mente._

_Ela tinha que ser um monstro para poder sentir aquilo. Afinal, que tipo mãe poderia se entristecer com a chegada de um filho._

_Mas ela não queria se sentir assim, porém era impossível controlar. Era algo maior do que ela. _

_Ginny inicialmente pensou em falar com Harry sobre isso, mas era só olhar para ele que as palavras lhe faltavam – e o bebê se mexia tanto quando ele estava lá, que era como se ela estivesse invadindo um momento particular dos dois, era como se eles se conhecessem desde sempre e ela fosse_ _apenas uma estranha._

Harry nunca gostou do assédio, da popularidade ou de aparecer nos jornais.

Mas ele estava tão feliz que queria gritar para todo o mundo ouvir.

Ele queria dizer que estava amando aquela vida que vinha, queria poder dizer àquele bebê – o seu bebê – o quanto era grande o amor que ele sentia. Então, quando apareceu no profeta diário a noticia, ele não se importou. Quando todos olhavam e apontavam para Ginny e ele na rua, ele só sorria – Agora todos sabiam do amor dele por aquele ser.

"Não podia ser mais perfeito", Harry acreditava, com todo o seu coração, sem precisar explicar. Ele só sentia – de todas as formas possíveis, e uma delas era sentir o bebê se movendo dentro de Ginny.

Não havia felicidade maior.

_Ginny acreditava que iria desaparecer a qualquer momento._

_Desde que a gravidez começou e Ginny contou para Harry as coisas haviam mudado._

_Agora nada mais era para ela – nada de olhares doces, de palavras gentis, de toques suaves ou qualquer prova de que ela ainda estava lá._

_Mas no inicio, Ginny achou que Harry estava assim pela euforia da noticia, e que logo ela teria o _seu _Harry de volta. Só que ela não contava com tudo aquilo... Porque, à medida que o tempo ia passando, tudo era para o bebê – e ela começou a sentir que estava desaparecendo. Ela não só ia perdendo seu espaço para aquela criança, o ser que ela esperava estava mudando o Harry como ela nunca conseguiu – por mais que ela tivesse tentado. Desde quando ela sonhou em ser vista _exibida _com Harry? Desde quando ela queria ser o centro do mundo do seu herói? Desde quando ela não desejou ser a única para ele?_

_E aquele bebê, com apenas alguns meses na vida de Harry, conseguiu tudo o que ela batalhou ao longo de anos._

_Porém, ela não tinha começado a desaparecer só para Harry, mas para todos ao seu redor. Agora para sua família tudo era o bebe – "Como ele está Ginny?" "Você está muito enjoada Ginny?" "Está muito ansiosa para vê-lo?" "Já pensou em um nome pro bebe?" "E o enxoval Ginny?" "Não se preocupe com as dores meu amor, nada é mais importante no mundo que o seu bebe"_

_E então, quando as perguntas se tornaram demais, Ginny teve certeza, ela estava desaparecendo._

Harry não conseguia conter-se mais.

Já estava no sexto mês, e a barriga de Ginny estava grande, e todos os medibruxos diziam o quanto o seu filho vinha forte e saudável – sim, era um menino, e Harry estava louco para olhar pra ele.

E Harry teve certeza, assim que ouviu os batimentos cardíacos do bebe, que nada faltaria ao seu grande amor.

E então, todos os dias que ele voltava do ministério ele trazia um brinquedo ou uma roupinha para o filho – era bem mais que só uma, mas para quem não teve nada, era difícil se controlar com quantidade, no final, o bebê teria tudo.

E os Weasleys estavam tão nervosos quanto Harry, todos compravam alguma coisa, queriam ver Ginny a todo o momento. A expectativa era imensa.

Ginny não falava muito sobre a gravidez, mas Harry sabia que ela deveria estar amando aquilo tudo (era o que Harry sentia – acreditava –e aquilo bastava.)

O mundo não poderia ser mais perfeito, e Harry estava tão em paz que, naqueles dias ele voltou a sentir-se como quando era uma criança, e acreditava no melhor das pessoas.

Aquela criança lhe trazia paz e fé, como ele nunca sentiu.

_Ginny se perguntava quando..._

_Quando é que Harry se importou com ela de verdade? Quando foi que ele viu nela algo mais que a mãe dos filhos dele?_

_Agora estava claro para ela que Harry tinha a escolhido para ser a mãe, e não para ser o amor da vida dele._

_Outra pessoa já ocupava esse lugar desde sempre – mesmo que o moreno não soubesse disso _antes_._

_Ginny via naquele momento o que todos falavam, ela entendeu o que as pessoas viam naquele casamento: as cópias de James e Lily. Estava claro agora que Harry só tinha se casado com ela porque, Ginny e Lily eram muito parecidas fisicamente, e talvez ela fosse o que ele imaginava sobre _mãe_ – e Harry só estava tentando reviver a sua família com ela._

_Nunca foi por amor: ela só era a pessoa certa, no lugar certo. Ela era somente a mãe do filho dele._

_E agora, quando ela era invisível para todos, Ginny procurou em sua memória quando ela foi especial, só por ser ela mesma. A ruiva sabia – ela sentia – que houve um momento em sua vida em que ela foi única._

_Alguém tinha visto além da sua invisibilidade. Alguém acreditou nela. _

_Ginny sabia que isso já tinha acontecido, estava dentro dela, aquela nostalgia morna._

_Mas quando?_

_Ginny estava em seu quarto quando a resposta apareceu._

_Olhos negros se encontraram nos castanhos e então ela se lembrou._

**There's such a sad love**

**Há um amor tão triste**

**Deep in your eyes.**

**Profundamente em seus olhos.**

**A kind of pale jewel**

**Um tipo de jóia pálida**

**Open and closed**

**Aberto e fechado**

**Within your eyes.**

**Dentro de seus olhos.**

**I'll place the sky**

**Eu colocarei o céu**

**Within your eyes.**

**Dentro de seus olhos.**

Harry sabia que algo estava errado nos último mês, mas ele não sabia o que estava errado.

Afinal, tudo parecia tão certo ultimamente. Ele não entendia porque ela estava assim.

Pois Harry percebeu que Ginny estava estranha, ele só não sabia o porquê.

Mas ela estava muito estranha ultimamente.

Ela não queria mais passar um tempo com ele ou com a família. Não queria toques e não parecia estar ansiosa.

Ela só ficava no quarto o dia inteiro.

Ginny havia lhe dito que não queria sair por causa do desconforto causado pela gravidez, e que era melhor para o bebê, e os medibruxos confirmaram que era bom que Ginny descansasse. Mas nada tirava da cabeça de Harry que algo estava diferente.

E ultimamente ele podia jurar que estava ouvindo Ginny falando sozinha – mas Harry achou que estava imaginando coisas, não podia ser.

E ela andava pela casa, como se estivesse presa em um sonho – e com um caderno na mão.

Mas deveria ser apenas estresse de "grávidas" – "Logo aquilo iria passar" Harry pensou.

Porque sua fé sobre o seu bebê era inabalável – nada de mal poderia acontecer com ele ali.

_Olhos castanhos se perderam nos olhos negros._

_E tudo se assemelhava a um sonho._

_Ele estava lá, parado na frente dela. Olhos e cabelos negros; pele ligeiramente bronzeada; alto e forte. _

_E havia uma musica que estava tocando ao longe – e ao mesmo tempo parecia estar tocando _apenas _na sua mente. A melodia era envolvente e ela se sentiu protegia – viva outra vez._

**There's such a fooled heart**

**Há um coração tão enganado**

**Beatin' so fast**

**Batendo tão rápido**

**In search of new dreams.**

**À procura de sonhos novos.**

**A love that will last**

**Um amor que durará**

**Within your heart.**

**Dentro de seu coração.**

**I'll place the moon**

**Eu colocarei a lua**

**Within your heart.**

**Dentro de seu coração.**

_Se não tivesse visto ele antes, Ginny pensaria que em sua frente estava um príncipe, mas a ruiva sabia quem era..._

_Ginny mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava acordar, tomar o controle – fazer qualquer coisa._

_- O que você quer? – perguntou a ruiva, tentando soar mais ameaçadora possível. - Se chegar perto de mim, eu chamarei o Harry._

_Tom Riddle estava na frente de Ginny - que tinha a varinha voltada para ele. Ele tinha uma expressão de derrota no rosto. E apesar de aparentar a mesma idade que a dela, ele parecia mais cansado._

_- Então é isso, Ginny? Eu vim de tão longe para você me dizer que vai "chamar o Harry" – Tom disse, ao mesmo que Ginny não podia acreditar que aquela voz era mesmo de homem a sua frente, já que a voz tinha algo de pesar._

_- Então trate de voltar, não me importa pra onde, ma me deixe em paz e saia de perto de mim – disse Ginny, o nervosismo impresso em sua voz._

_- Eu vim de tão longe Ginny – ele disse, olhando para ela profundamente. – Eu vim de onde, não importa o quão poderoso você é, ainda sim você paga pelos seus pecados._

_- Então volte para lá – a ruiva o cortou – que você ainda tem muito pelo que pagar._

_- Eu já paguei, é que lá não é como aqui, no inferno o tempo age diferente – a voz de Tom soou ferida, e Ginny se forçou a não pensar sobre aquilo – Quando eu ouvi o seu chamado, soube que tinha que haver algum jeito de chegar até você. Então nos últimos milhões de anos eu estive lá no inferno, pagando por todos os meus pecados. Só para poder_

_- Só para poder destruir o Harry – Ginny berrou, ela não queria mais ouvir._

_- E o que você pensa? Que tudo gira em torno dele. Que eu passaria por tudo aquilo para poder me vingar. – ele deu uma risada seca _triste _– Ginny, você nunca vai acreditar, e não importa, se você algum dia vai acreditar em mim, ou me perdoar. Mas eu corri só para te dizer que você está errada, que você é especial Ginny, e que nunca deve deixar que alguém lhe faça sentir o contrario._

_- Você quer dizer que veio do inferno só para dizer que eu sou especial? – Ginny perguntou, sua mente tinha parado e a única coisa que funcionava era o seu coração, que batia acelerado._

_- É – ele disse – E já que não me quer aqui, eu vou voltar para o inferno. Não há mais nada aqui que me importa. Mas sabe de uma coisa, eu realmente gostaria de matar o Potter, porque ele tem tudo o que eu quero e não sabe dá valor a nada._

_- E o que você quer? Dinheiro? Poder? Vitória? – a ruiva perguntou com as mãos tremulas e totalmente perdida._

_- Você Ginny, a única coisa que Potter tem que eu desejo – Tom disse com a voz rouca e com os olhos tristes._

_Ele virou para trás e começou a andar..._

**- But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. ****(2)**

_Ginny olhou para trás e não viu nada, não havia nada pelo que viver, afinal alguém invisível não vive... _

_Então Ginny correu e alcançou o moreno. Puxou a sua mão e o viu virar. Então Ginny se jogou nos braços de Tom, agarrando todas as promessas, todas as palavras, todos os olhares e toda voz _– todo o corpo de Tom.

_- Então esteja aqui, e não me deixe cair – Ginny disse, enquanto escondia o rosto nos ombros largos de Tom e chorava._

_Ele alisou e distribuiu beijos nos cabelos dela. _

**- As the pain sweeps through (Enquanto a dor varre) Makes no sense for you.(Não faz sentido pra você.) Every thrill is gone(Toda emoção foi) Wasn't too much fun at all (Não era muita diversão mesmo) But I'll be there for you (Mas eu estarei lá para você) As the world falls down. (enquanto o mundo cai)**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling in love.**

**Se apaixonando.**

Harry via Ginny trancada no quarto todo o momento.

Eles não conversavam mais, ela não queria mais dormir perto dele – ou fazer qualquer coisa juntos.

Ela não falava do bebê – e sequer saia de casa.

Harry se perguntava o que havia de errado com a sua esposa. Porque Ginny estava assim?

"Mas tudo ficará bem quando o bebê nascer" – Harry repetia todo o momento – "Ginny vai ficar boa e nós seremos uma família."

E Harry tinha que acreditar.

**I'll paint you mornings of gold.**

**Eu o pintarei manhãs de ouro.**

**I'll spin you Valentine evenings.**

**Eu o girarei noites de Namorados.**

**Though we're strangers 'til now,**

**Embora nós sejamos estranhos até agora,**

**We're choosing the path**

**Nós estamos escolhendo o caminho**

**Between the stars.**

**Entre as estrelas.**

**I'll leave my love**

**Eu deixarei meu amor**

**Between the stars.**

**Entre as estrelas.**

_- Tom, dá pra parar de me assustar – Ginny disse, o alivio enchia seu peito, agora que Tom tinha aparecido._

_- Gosto de saber que sente a minha falta – ele disse lhe sorrindo – Mas as vezes eu não consigo controlar e, fico desapareço. Se pudesse eu nunca te assustaria._

_E bastavam aquelas palavras que o mundo de Ginny voltava ao normal._

_- Queria estar com você sempre... – ele disse – minha princesa._

Naqueles momentos, em que Ginny simplesmente fugia, Harry tinha que buscar o controle.

Ele queria falar com ela, perguntar o que havia, mas podia fazer mal ao bebe.

Até que numa tarde, Harry ouviu um barulho vindo de lá de cima. **Do quarto de Ginny.**

O barulho se parecia com o de um corpo caindo.

E então para não ficar desesperado ele buscou toda a sua fé.

**As the pain sweeps through,**

**Enquanto a dor varre,**

**Makes no sense for you.**

**Não faz sentido pra você.**

**Every thrill is gone.**

**Toda emoção foi.**

**Wasn't too much fun at all,**

**Não era muita diversão mesmo,**

**But I'll be there for you-ou-ou**

**Mas eu estarei lá para você**

**As the world falls down.**

**enquanto o mundo cai.**

**Falling**

**Caindo**

**As the world falls down.**

**Enquanto o mundo cai.**

**Falling**

**Caindo**

_- Ginny, eu sei como – ele disse para ela, com um sorriso grande e doce – eu sei como ficarmos juntos para sempre._

_- Como Tom? – ela perguntou eufórica. "Não há nada que eu mais queira no mundo"_

_- Você tem que largar esse mundo e vir comigo. Tem uma dimensão, entre essa é o mundo dos mortos – o céu e o inferno -, o nome dela é Ojesed, e como o espelho Ojesed lá fica refletido todos os nossos sonhos Gin', e o lugar perfeito para ficarmos juntos. Você vem, não vem?_

_- È claro que eu vou, não há nada que eu queira mais – disse Ginny. _Eles ficariam juntos para sempre._- Como nós vamos?_

_- Eu já fui lá, para garantir que é bom. Agora você tem que deixá-los para ir comigo. Deixe Potter e a sua família e venha comigo_

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling in love**

**Se apaixonando**

Harry correu, e naquele momento as escadas lhe pareceram infinitas.

Ela tinha que estar bem.

_- Eu os deixo, claro. Quando nós vamos?_

_- Bem – Tom disse, sorrindo amplamente – Quando quiser. Mas para isso, você precisa deixá-los, tem que deixar tudo para trás Ginny. Você tem que morrer para ir comigo._

_- Como? Morrer? – Ginny disse, o medo lhe afligindo._

_- È meu amor, mas você não vai desaparecer, nem vai virar um fantasma. Você vai para Ojesed comigo, e viveremos lá felizes para sempre. Você não quer? – Ele disse, lhe estendendo a mão._

_As coisas pareciam assustadoras, mas era Tom que estava pedindo. E enquanto ele estivesse lá, valeria à pena._

Harry chegou ao andar de cima nervoso. Parou enfrente a porta e bateu com força.

Nada.

Harry sacou a varinha e gritou – Alorromora.

_- Eu quero – ela disse, pegando a mão estendida. Mas de repente algo lhe passou pela sua cabeça._

_- E o bebê Tom? O que vai acontecer?_

_- Ele é o filho dele Ginny, mas não se preocupe, essa criança vai para um lugar melhor do que o que nós vamos, eu te prometo. Você não pode me trocar pelo filho dele, você é minha Gin' e vai deixar tudo, para ficarmos juntos para sempre, não vai?_

_- Sim ,Tom, eu faço tudo por você, eu te amo – Ginny disse. _Porque era certo, porque ele estava lá, ele a amava.

_- E eu também te amo Ginny._

**As the world falls down.**

**Enquanto o mundo cai.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

A porta se abriu, e Harry entrou.

O cheiro lhe era familiar, e o som que o seu sapato fazia ao pisar em uma poça fez o coração de Harry parar.

**Falling in love**

**Se apaixonando**

**As the world falls down.**

**Enquanto o mundo cai.**

**Makes no sense at all.**

**Não faz sentido nenhum mesmo.**

**Makes no sense to fall.**

**Não faz sentido nenhum para cair.**

**Falling**

**Caindo**

_- Só precisa dizer duas palavras e nós estaremos juntos Ginny, juntos para sempre – Tom disse para ela. A voz dele cheia de felicidade – de amor._

_- Ok, eu sei o que dizer – Ginny disse, com a varinha apontada para o peito._

_- Está bem, não fique nervosa, logo estará aqui, do meu lado e então poderemos ir. Falta tão pouco. – Tom se aproximou de Ginny, a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou. – Chegou a hora meu amor._

_- Sim, meu amor – Ginny disse, um sorriso no rosto – Avada Kedrava._

Harry viu o corpo caído no chão.

Ginny estava morta, o sangue escorria.

Não havia mais o que fazer.

Porque às vezes, a fé não é o suficiente.

**As the world falls down.**

**Enquanto o mundo cai.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling in love**

**Se apaixonando**

**As the world falls down.**

**Enquanto o mundo cai.**

**Falling.**

**Caindo.**

**Falling**

**Caindo**

**Falling in love**

**Se apaixonando**

**As the world falls down.**

**Enquanto o mundo cai.**


End file.
